


Moonstone: The Dungeon Scenes

by wanderror



Series: Moonstone Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Kara Danvers, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderror/pseuds/wanderror
Summary: A collection of related one-shots of Lena and Kara's dungeon scenes.For those who haven't already, you can read my fic "Moonstone" if you want to know the plot.This will have very minimal plot. It's mainly just BDSM.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Moonstone Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958107
Comments: 20
Kudos: 196





	1. Careful What You Beg For

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't let go of Dom Lena, so here you go! 
> 
> Pure smut for your filthy dreams. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’ve been an absolute brat today, girl.”

“I’m sorry mistress.”

“You will be sorry.”

Kara bit her pretty lips and shut her eyes as the whip came down hard on her ass.

Lena had her restrained to the spanking bench. Kara looked absolutely tempting on her elbows and knees, ass on full display and chain nipple clamps, clinging onto her rosy nipples. You could see the chain from behind spread legs.

“Let’s see... you distracted me from my work all day, with your suggestive texts. I get home, and you don’t let me finish editing my photos in time for the deadline. Then I give into your… incessant, bratty whining, and take you to bed… only for you to come twice without my permission. And to top it all off,you beg me to punish you…” Lena whipped Kara two times.

The blonde sucked in a breath from the sting, and moaned Lena’s name.

“I’ve been too lenient with you. You seem to have forgotten who’s in charge here, Ms. Danvers… no matter. I will have to re-educate you,” Lena said.

Another lash came down hard on Kara’s red little ass.

“I’m sorry, Mistress!” Kara’s face was tearstained. This was the first time Lena had drawn tears from the blonde so quickly—only four lashes in.

“Look at how wet you are… such a filthy girl. Begging for a beating… I would have thought after all this time, you would have known better than to beg for punishment.” Lena slid her hand through Kara’s folds, dipping into the pool of heat and wetness that awaited her fingers.

Kara moaned sinfully.

“You want me to fuck you again, don’t you?”

“Yes! Yes, Mistress! Fuck, Lena… please, baby…” Kara was squirming, as if trying to get free from her restraints.

Lena smirked devilishly and plunged three fingers deep into Kara without warning, eliciting a guttural moan from the blonde.

She fucked Kara at an almost inhuman speed.

“Ah! Yes yes yes! Fuck… yes, Lena… right there… please don’t stop, baby… please…” Kara was a begging and whimpering mess.

Lena loved every minute of it. Kara’s pleasure was solely in her hands and she was the only one who could grant Kara release. The power-trip was exhilarating.

Lena built Kara up, fucked her without pause, until the blonde’s walls tightened around her fingers. Then Lena did the cruelest thing she could think of: she pulled out.

Kara let out a cry that nearly had Lena reconsidering what she had just done. But she quickly gathered herself, and asserted her dominance over the blonde once again. She walked around and stood in front of Kara with an evil smirk plastered on her face, whip discarded on the floor.

Lena had prepared before this scene even begun. She put the strap on beforehand—the one with the bullet.

Kara was breathing heavily, her eyes shut and brows furrowed. Her face was so pink and her cheeks wet from the tears.

Lena grabbed Kara’s chin and pulled her head up and aligned the dildo at Kara’s pouty lips. The blonde looked like a girl who didn’t agree with her punishment. “Look at me, Kara,” Lena said sternly.

Kara opened her eyes and met Lena’s intense gaze.

“Open your mouth.”

Kara just looked at Lena. She was still breathing heavily, trying to pull herself together from that almost-orgasm.

“What? You don’t have anything to say now?” Lena smirked.

Kara looked at Lena with determination and hunger now. She opened her mouth wide.

“Let’s put that sweet mouth of yours to good use, shall we?” Lena arched her perfect eyebrow and smiled wickedly.

Kara just nodded as she extended her neck in an attempt to reach for the dildo with her mouth.

Lena backed away teasingly, smirking as she grabbed a fistful of Kara’s golden locks and began to enter her mouth slowly.

She thrusted in a slow rhythm and looked at Kara for permission to go faster. Kara nodded and Lena sped up.

The bullet hit Lena’s clit every time she reentered Kara’s mouth. “Fuck, Kara,” Lena moaned.

Kara’s eyes were watery, but she took it so well. She was sucking Lena greedily. If it was too much, the blonde sure didn’t complain.

“You like sucking my cock, don’t you?” Lena said through heavy breaths. Her grip on Kara’s hair tightened and she pushed the dildo deeper, hitting the back of Kara’s throat.

Kara moaned in response and gagged a little. She looked into Lena’s eyes, as Lena fucked her throat.

Lena closed her eyes and her head fell back, her hips now moving faster, seeking more friction from the bullet.

“Ah… fuck, Kara…” Lena breathed.

Kara moaned along with Lena. Lena opened her eyes and caught sight of Kara with her eyes squeezed shut. The dildo was shiny with Kara’s saliva and some of it was dripping down the blonde’s chin.

“You look so pretty, darling… just like this… with my cock in that exquisite mouth of yours.” Lena was panting and her thrusts had gotten faster. She was so, so close to her peak.

The sounds of the dildo slipping so easily in and out of Kara’s mouth, along with her moans and Kara’s gagging echoing throughout the dungeon, was enough to drive Lena over the edge. Her legs began shaking and with one final deep, long thrust, she was pushed over the ledge and into the volcanic heat of her climax.

She halted her assault of Kara’s mouth, and just stood still, the dildo still deep down Kara’s throat. She looked down at the blonde, whose nostrils were flared and her tears had finally spilled over.

“God, I love fucking that pretty mouth. You look so beautiful, Kara,” Lena said as she pulled out of Kara’s mouth slowly, a string of saliva stretching from Kara’s lips and the tip of the dildo. The string of saliva broke and hit Kara’s chin.

Lena cupped Kara’s face and wiped the tears with the pads of her thumbs. She leaned down and kissed Kara hungrily, shoving her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. “I’m going to stretch that pretty pink pussy now, darling. And you’re going to take it like a good girl, is that understood?” Lena said as she pulled away.

Kara’s eyes darkened and she nodded frantically. “Yes. Yes, Mistress. Take me… please, Lena. Please just let me come… I’ll do anything… just please make me come, baby…” Kara begged.

Lena smirked. “Careful what you beg for, Ms. Danvers.” Lena’s voice was far-reaching, tantalizing and oh, so dirty.

The need was clear in Kara’s expression. But she didn’t dare rush Lena.

Lena walked around and stood behind Kara.

Kara’s pussy was dripping with want, throbbing for attention.

She slapped Kara’s ass before aligning the dildo at her entrance and slamming it into her tight cunt.

Tonight, Lena’s more feral side came out to play. She was animalistic and free.

There would be no lovemaking tonight. No gentle caresses. No sweet kisses.

“Ah! Lena!” Kara moaned.

“You like that, baby? You like getting fucked hard?”

“Yes! Yes, Lena!”

Lena thrusted, harder and harder. Her hips moving back and forth wildly, moving in and out of Kara’s weeping pussy, roughly, never faltering.

Lena’s grip on Kara’s hips would surely leave marks. She reached for Kara’s hair and grabbed a fistful, tugging at it as she pounded Kara from behind.

Kara’s moans grew in volume as Lena’s thrusts dug deeper and deeper.

“Ah!” Lena moaned, for she, too, was getting ultimate pleasure from fucking Kara like this. The bullet pressed and rubbed on her clit as she went in and out, beating Kara’s pussy and stretching and filling her tight little hole deliciously.

“Lena!” Kara screamed.

Lena’s clit was pulsating and she could feel herself reaching her tipping point again.

“Come for me… Kara… come for me, baby.” Lena was panting, her chest rising and falling at lightning speed.

She couldn’t hold it any longer. Lena fell apart and her thrusts faltered for a brief moment, but she got her rhythm back, almost instantly, and continued fucking Kara until the blonde gushed all over the dildo.

Lena’s brain was fuzzy, her blood pounding, and she was hot all over. She didn’t stop her thrusts, even after Kara relaxed. No, she wanted the blonde to fall apart again.

“Ah... fuck... Lena, baby, I don’t think I can take any more,” Kara cried out in pleasure.

She always did this. She’d say she couldn’t take more, but she never said the safe word. She never said stop.

“Use your safe word if you want me to stop,” Lena said. She released her hold on Kara’s hair.

Lena continued driving the dildo into Kara’s pussy, angling it so that it would hit Kara’s favorite spot. She gripped the blonde’s hips tighter.

“Come for me again,” Lena demanded. She was sweating, and when she looked at the blonde’s skin, Kara was gleaming with sweat too.

Lena’s legs hurt from the amount of sheer force and her fast movements. She hadn’t fucked Kara this hard in a while.

Lately, their time in bed was spent making love, in between soft kisses and touches. They hadn’t used the dungeon in weeks, and even then, the scenes had been mostly playful, not as intense as they once were.

But they had both been itching for a rough fuck.

Kara wanted it, and Lena was more than happy to oblige. She had been craving it too, letting herself revisit her more natural side. The carnal pleasure it brought her, to be like this with Kara, to assert her strength and harshness, was unprecedented—and addicting.

“Harder,” Kara pleaded.

Lena pushed through the soreness and fucked Kara hotly, ramming the dildo faster, and faster, and faster. Her thighs slapped against the back of Kara’s thighs loudly. She was aggressive with her thrusts, and it seemed to be driving Kara mad with arousal.

The blonde was moaning vociferously. Her back was arched and her legs were shaking.

“Lena! I’m”—

“Me too, baby! Me too!”

A fire consumed Lena from the tip of her head, all the way down to her toes. She felt a pressure and then immense relief, followed by aftershocks of plentiful satisfaction.

They both came with a cry. Lena cried out for God as her name rolled off Kara’s lips.

Lena collapsed, her cheek pressed against Kara’s lower back, arms around the blonde’s waist.

“Wow,” Kara breathed.

“ _Wow_ is a fucking understatement,” Lena whispered, her voice was raspy from the amazing sex she’d just had. She was spent.

They were both spent and blissed the fuck out.

“You’re going to have to give me a minute,” Lena said to Kara.

Kara chuckled. “Yeah, I’m all fucked out for today.”


	2. Pixel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes charge and ties Lena's hands behind her back and blindfolds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a Dom Kara for once. Nothing like I wrote in Moonstone, where I gave you guys a glimpse of her taking charge. In this fic, you'll get to see a more dominant Kara. There will be a lot of power exchange. So here's one chapter of that. You'll get more of Dom Kara in later chapters as well. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” said Lena.

Kara’s eyes were two demons filled with lust. “Pick a safe word.”

Throughout their relationship, Lena had never given herself over to Kara like this. They’d been together for over a year now, and though they had small power exchanges, never had the brunette submitted so wholly, so completely to Kara.

Kara tied Lena’s arms behind her back and bent her over the table. This was something Kara had dreamed about for months now—the day that Lena would finally let her call all the shots.

“I said”—Kara spanked Lena’s perfect ass—“pick a safe word, Lena.”

Lena moaned, her breathing erratic, eyes shut and hands in fists where Kara had tied them. Kara could tell that she was aroused, but nervous. Her glistening lips an indication, quite the view from behind; and her slight trembling gave away her nerves.

The brunette seemed to be having a hard time concentrating, what with Kara’s fingers gliding between her folds, testing the waters, so to speak.

“Kara...” she breathed.

Kara pulled her hand away, hearing Lena’s whiny moan as she walked away and towards the wall of toys.

She grabbed the strap. It was something Lena and her had discussed, and Lena wanted to try it with Kara. The last time the brunette had gotten fucked with a strap on was by Mercy Graves—that horrible night years ago. But after plenty of therapy, and lots of experimenting with Kara’s fingers, Lena felt ready to take it further with the blonde.

So Kara put on the strap and grabbed a blindfold.

Lena’s eyes remained glued to her as she walked back to the table. When Kara got behind her, she closed her legs.

Kara slapped Lena’s ass, leaving a bright red mark. The blonde worried she’d overdone it, but Lena’s delicious moan indicated the opposite. “Now you know that’s not allowed, Lena.” Kara tsk’d. “Spread you legs,” she demanded. “And I won’t say it again... pick a safe word.” She emphasized her demand with another slap.

Lena’s ass looked exquisite with Kara’s handprints on each cheek, a sprinkle of ruby on porcelain skin. Lena’s body was one for the Goddess’ to envy, for sculptors and artists to muse over. The woman’s beauty struck your mind like an ocean wave; enough to leave an indelible imprint in your memory, like a Botticelli painting.

Kara couldn’t stop staring.

“Pixel,” Lena whispered.

“What was that?” Kara asked, eyebrow arched.

“Pixel,” Lena said louder. “That’s my safe word.”

“That’s an… interesting safe word. It’s great, my love.”

Kara pulled Lena up and turned her around, lifting her up and sitting her down on the table. “You’re going to be a good girl and do as I say,” she said playfully. She gently slid the blindfold over Lena’s head, leaving the brunette in the dark.

Kara kneeled and spread Lena’s legs apart, kissing the inside of her thighs, leaving a trail of wet kisses. The brunette was jittery with anticipation, a moan escaping her each time Kara got closer to the spot where Lena needed her little devil’s mouth to be.

An ungodly moan slipped past Lena’s lips when Kara _finally_ swiped her tongue through her pink petals. Kara was hit with Lena’s heady scent; she welcomed the intoxication.

Lena pushed into Kara’s mouth, seeking friction, needing Kara to move her tongue just a little higher. Kara took the hint and gave Lena what she wanted. She wrapped her lips around Lena’s swollen clit and licked and sucked, the way she knew Lena liked. It was sloppy and delicious.

Kara had to hold Lena’s hips down with one one arm, and with her free hand she slowly guided her fingers to Lena’s entrance. A silent question filled the air.

“Please,” Lena moaned.

Kara didn’t waste any time. She entered Lena with two fingers, pumping into her as she worked her clit with her tongue. She set a pattern of licking and sucking and pressing down _hard_ with her warm tongue. The sounds coming out of Lena, the heat and wetness of the Goddess’ pussy engulfing her senses, filled Kara with a hunger that shot through her and straight down to her now soaked core.

“More… more,” Lena pleaded. 

Kara understood.

She added a third finger and fucked Lena faster, curling her fingers and hitting that special spot. She felt Lena’s walls clench around her fingers and sucked Lena’s clit with renewed desire, trying to get the brunette over the edge. 

She knew Lena was about to come undone, and saw it as a perfect opportunity to exact some revenge.

Kara pulled out of Lena and stopped her ministrations.

“No!” Lena cried out. She tried closing her legs, but Kara held them apart.

“Fuck, I was so close!” Lena sounded annoyed, and Kara was all the more amused.

“You come when I say so. Got it?” The blonde was high on the satisfaction that came with sweet revenge. Her voice was powerful and assured, and Lena would be lying if she said her pussy didn’t react to it in a more than pleased way.

“Please, baby…”

Kara smirked, unbeknownst to Lena. “Oh? Is there something you need, Ms. Luthor?” she said cheekily, rising from her knees and standing between Lena’s legs. She was purposefully close enough that the tip of the dildo hit the brunette’s cunt.

Lena moaned and threw her head back, her hips lurching forward, seeking more contact with the dildo. She nearly fell back but caught herself, keeping herself up with the tied hands that remained behind her back.

“Fuck, Lena. You should see yourself right now…” Kara said, her voice thick with want.

“Please, Kara… please, baby. I need to come.”

Kara bent down and kissed Lena’s tantalizing collarbones delicately. “Are you sure about this?” She broke her facade for a moment to make sure Lena was truly comfortable with Kara using the strap.

“Yes,” Lena didn’t even wait a beat before responding. “Please... just... fuck me already!”

And there she was, her dominant Goddess trying to regain control. But Kara wasn’t going to let her. This was her scene, her time. Lena was under her control and not the other way around, and Kara needed to make sure Lena understood that.

Kara backed away slowly. The brunette immediately felt her absence.

“I’m sorry... please, Kara. I need you, baby.”

“That’s more like it... beg for me, Lena. I want to hear you beg some more.” Kara stood between Lena’s legs once again, this time a little further to make sure the dildo wasn’t touching Lena’s cunt.

Lena reflexively pushed her hips forward, seeking out the dildo.

Kara instantly had one hand around Lena’s throat, and she used her other one to grip the dildo, brushing over the brunette’s clit with the tip, teasing her. “I said beg.”

“Please. Please. Fuck me... please, Kara...”

“Again,” Kara said, as she lined the dildo at Lena’s entrance.

“Kara, please... please... fuck me! Please!” Lena sounded desperate. _At last,_ Kara thought. It was just what she wanted to hear, her Goddess begging to be fucked.

Kara’s grip around Lena’s throat tightened a little, not too much, but just enough to make the brunette lurch her hips forward again.

 _Lena liked this._ Kara decided to store the newfound information away for future use.

Kara was finally, _finally_ inside Lena. The moan that escaped the brunette was sinful, desperate and hot. Kara’s body was on fire, and the only thing that could possibly extinguish it was Lena’s waterfall. So she sought it out.

She fucked Lena like it was the first time she was fucking her, and in a way it was. Kara had never done this before. In fact, she’d never used a strap-on on a woman before. She was used to being a bottom. But with Lena, she wanted to try everything. She had the urge, the need to claim the woman like never before.

“Ah! Please… don’t stop!”

Kara was pounding into Lena, panting as the brunette moaned. All the while her hands held onto Lena’s throat.

It was quite the sight. Kara fucking a blindfolded Lena, claiming her, holding her by the throat as Lena used her tied hands to support herself.

“Come for me, Lena. Let go, baby.” Kara pushed in deeper, driving the brunette towards the point of no return.

Lena cried out for Kara as she shook. An abyssal pleasure surged through her body like a nuclear bomb, leaving no trace of untouched desire in its wake.

Kara reached behind Lena and untied her hands. The brunette wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was uncoordinated and sloppy since Lena was still blindfolded. Kara ran her fingernails down Lena’s back as their warm tongues brushed.

“I’m not done with you, Lena.” Kara’s voice was low and dangerously seductive.

“Fuck, Kara…” Lena pulled off her blindfold and threw it on the ground. She pulled Kara in for a searing kiss.

Kara lay her down on the table and settled between her legs, the dildo hitting her cunt.

“Mmm… Kara…”

Kara moved her hips, rubbing Lena with the dildo. She peppered kisses on Lena’s flushed chest as she cupped one of her breasts, running her thumb over a stiff nipple. Lena moaned loudly when Kara took a nipple into her mouth, running her tongue over it, sucking harshly.

“Kara.” Lena tapped on her shoulder.

Kara hummed with Lena’s nipple still in her mouth, sending shivers up the Goddess’ spine.

“I want to ride you.”

Kara stilled above Lena. She released Lena’s nipple with a _pop_ and gazed down at her, eyes unbelievably darker. She didn’t say anything, instead, she switched her position with one quick, smooth movement and soon Lena was on top of her.

Lena bent down and kissed Kara hungrily, devouring her lips while grinding and rubbing herself on the dildo. She reached down between Kara’s legs and turned on the bullet inside the pocket of the harness. Kara immediately reacted, moaning against Lena’s lips.

Lena lifted herself up and gripped the dildo, lowering herself onto it.

Kara put her hands on Lena’s hips and watched as the beauty above her rode her. It was a hypnotic sight, electric and consuming. She felt the bullet rubbing her clit deliciously every time Lena slammed down and slapped her pelvis. Kara would have been lost in her own pleasure had she not been so focused on what she wanted most; and that was to see Lena fall apart again.

Lena’s movement’s were becoming lazy and Kara could tell she was tiring, so she bent her knees, supporting Lena up as if her thighs were the back of a chair. Then she pounded into Lena, taking the reins and letting the woman just focus on the pleasure. Kara had to keep her thighs apart—as difficult as it was becoming—so that Lena could hold onto her knees as she rammed the dildo inside her.

Kara couldn’t tear her eyes away from the Goddess. Lena’s breasts were bouncing up and down, her face lost in ecstasy as she rode Kara. Kara felt herself heading towards the precipice of her own cliff at the sight of such magnificence. Lena was gleaming with beads of sweat along her forehead and temples, her cheeks and chest rosy. The brunette’s lips were swollen and red as a blooming rose. They looked like blood on snow. _Had Lena been wearing red lipstick?_ Kara couldn’t remember. In fact, she couldn’t remember anything past this moment.

Kara suddenly wondered if it would always feel like this. Like the world was beginning and ending all at the same time, in the most tragically, magical way. Because that is what fucking Lena felt like—it was everything. The world could have ended in that moment, and Kara wouldn’t have cared. She was fucking a God, an ethereal creature that was the most precious thing in her world. And that’s all that mattered.

“Oh fuck, Lena. Baby, I’m so close,” Kara moaned. She squeezed her eyes shut, not able to keep them open any longer.

“Oh my God… Kara… fuck… ah!”

Kara was the first to fall off the ledge, but Lena wasn’t far behind, and Kara opened her eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of the unraveling before Lena collided with her; their chests came together and Kara felt Lena’s heart. They were both breathing in tandem.

Kara was so blissed out she didn’t notice Lena’s hands between her legs turning off the bullet. It wasn’t until she came back to her senses that she noticed the vibrations were gone.

When she tried to move, Lena didn’t let her. “Can we stay like this for a while? I… I like being with you like this… stay inside me. Please.” Lena said it so softly, sounding so vulnerable that it nearly split Kara’s heart in two.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena tighter, holding her closer. Lena buried her face in the nook of the blonde’s neck.

“Anything you want,” Kara whispered, drawing patterns on Lena’s back.

Kara heard Lena sigh contentedly. “I love you,” said Lena, almost inaudibly. It was obvious that the brunette was exhausted. They had both had long days. Lena at work, Kara at school.

Kara couldn’t think of a better way to end the night.

“I love you too, pretty girl,” Kara said sweetly.


	3. One Long Night

“Lena!” Kara called out as she walked out of the elevator and into the penthouse. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Lena was sitting on the couch, enjoying some much needed scotch after the long day she’d had. She hadn’t only worked a shoot, but her father called asking for a favor and she had to sit through meeting after meeting with creepy chauvinist men all afternoon. To say that her patience had worn thin was a major understatement. And by the looks of it, from how Kara had marched in all angry and sexy, this was going to be one long night.

She was not in the mood to argue with Kara. She was in the mood to fuck Kara hard and have Kara fuck her dirty in return.

Kara stood there in front of Lena, arms folded over her chest, seething.

“Kara, darling, I suggest you choose your next words very carefully... because I am not in the mood to argue. Today is not the day.”

“I told you I didn’t want you to pay for my loans. I thought I had made myself clear.” Kara’s tone remained calm and collected, despite the bitter bite that seeped through them.

The one major thing Lena had learned from living with Kara all this time, was that the blonde was not a fan of being taken care of financially. She was a hard worker. She was a woman who held her own and managed to get by with the money she made. So while she did allow Lena to spoil her from time to time, something like paying off her student debt was absolutely unacceptable in the little devil’s eyes. Lena found it, quite frankly, utterly ridiculous. But that was only because the women she was used to enjoyed the lavishness thrown their way by Lena Luthor.

You’d think after all this time, Lena would know better than to compare Kara to the women that came before her.

It was something Lena was still working on.

“I wanted to do something nice for you,” said Lena, taking a swig of scotch.

“We’ve talked about this before, Lena.”

“Kara, just accept the gift. I won’t get you anything for Christmas if it’ll make you feel better…”

“Ugh! You’re really something else!” Kara placed her hands on her hips and looked at Lena incredulously.

“And you seem to have forgotten your place, my girl… need I remind you?” Lena’s voice let Kara know that she wasn’t playing any games. That tonight was not the night to mess with Lena.

But, of course, to Kara, that’s what made it all the more fun. She bit her lip and looked at Lena seductively, smirking as she dropped her purse on the coffee table and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her blouse.

Lena licked her lips and took another sip of scotch.

“Take your clothes off,” Lena demanded.

“Is my Mistress asking, or is it just Lena tonight?”

“Both.”

Kara’s eyes lit up, and Lena could tell that that single word ignited a fire between the blonde’s legs.

Kara stripped slowly, driving Lena absolutely insane. She took off every single piece of clothing, until she was completely exposed, as bare as she had come into this world.

“Dance for me,” Lena said.

She stared at Kara with hungry eyes.

“Anything for you.” Kara smirked and began to move her hips, swaying sensually to an imaginary beat.

Lena could almost hear the nonexistent music as she watched the blonde dance teasingly.

“Fuck, Kara. You’re so sexy, baby.”

Kara came closer and grabbed Lena’s hands, placing them on either side of her hips as she danced between Lena’s legs.

“I want you, Lena. I want you to fuck me, baby.”

Lena’s pupils were blown and the words ran through her like an electric current, sending her into a frenzy of lust.

She pulled Kara on top of her, letting the blonde straddle her.

Lena gripped the back of Kara’s neck, pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. Her fingers dug into the skin of Kara’s hip, leaving nail marks as a claim of ownership.

Kara was hers. There was no denying that. But she still loved to leave marks as a reminder.

“Lena,” Kara moaned.

Lena dragged the hand that was at Kara’s hip and traveled lower and lower until she reached her favorite part. She squeezed Kara’s pussy, as a way of saying _this is mine._

And of course it was. Kara opened her legs further, willing Lena to stake her claim. And Lena did just that. She slid her fingers between Kara’s folds and rubbed, gathering all the slickness and eliciting a filthy moan from the blonde.

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips. “Is this all for me, darling?”

“Always, my love,” Kara breathed.

“Mmm... such a good girl... even when you’re not.”

“Can I touch you too, Mistress?”

“Later. Right now I just want to make you feel good. Is that alright with you, sweet girl?” As she spoke the words, she entered Kara with two fingers, making the blonde moan her name.

That was the response Lena needed. She began thrusting in and out of Kara, slowly at first, but it didn’t take long for her to speed up.

Kara quickly began moving her hips, riding Lena’s fingers, clit rubbing against Lena’s palm.

“Oh, God, Lena,” Kara moaned. “I don’t think I can hold it much longer.”

This was a new record, even for Kara.

Normally, Lena would pull out, would tell Kara not to come. But she was feeling generous at the moment. And she really just wanted to see Kara fall apart.

Lena added a third finger, and the guttural moan that left Kara’s mouth shot down to her core, making her oh, so wet.

“Come for me, darling... it’s okay. You can let go, sweet girl.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck. She began bouncing up and down faster, chasing after her release.

“Ah! Lena!” Those words echoed throughout the living room as Kara quivered and came on Lena’s fingers.

When the blonde’s shaking stopped and her breathing evened out, Lena pulled out. Kara immediately tried to undo the buttons on Lena’s shirt, but Lena caught her hands and stopped her.

“I’m not finished with you.” Any softness in Lena’s voice was completely gone now. It was time for Mistress to have her fun. It was time to punish her little devil. “This... what I just allowed... it was a kindness. Now it’s time for your lesson, Kara.”

Kara swallowed hard. But not because she was scared. No. Quite the contrary. This was the part Kara loved the most. And though she knew she wasn’t supposed to, she couldn’t help but get aroused by the thought of Lena bruising her up a bit.

Lena knew it too. They had a silent agreement between themselves. The game was simple. Kara wasn’t supposed to show Lena how much she loved being punished, and Lena wouldn’t say a word about the pretense.

Lena had a part to play as well. She pretended not to know that the punishment was no punishment at all.

After all this time, the little devil hadn’t learned her lesson. But Lena didn’t mind one bit, because she loved turning that little ass red.

“Dungeon,” Lena said.

Kara knew what to do.

She got off Lena, legs trembling from a long day of dancing and the orgasm she’d just had, and walked away.

Lena waited a few minutes. She drank some more scotch. And then she got up from the couch and made her way to the dungeon, where Kara was waiting for her by the throne.

“Sit,” Lena demanded.

Kara did as she was told.

“Spread your legs and play with yourself,” said Lena. Her eyes were dark, glued to Kara’s every movement.

She walked towards the wall of toys and picked up a paddle, and went back to stand in front of Kara. “That’s it, baby... just like that... play with that pretty pussy for me, darling.”

Kara’s pussy was shiny, and oh, so mouthwatering. Lena wanted a taste.

The blonde moaned every time her fingers brushed up on her clit, eyes never leaving Lena. Kara watched, hypnotized, as Lena stripped in front of her.

Lena dropped the paddle and stripped tantalizingly slow. She did this on purpose. To tease Kara. And when she was finished, alabaster skin fully exposed from top to bottom, she got on her knees and spread Kara’s legs, letting them rest on the arms of the throne.

She looked up at Kara and smirked devilishly before bending down to have a taste.

Lena swiped her tongue through Kara’s perfect folds, moaning into her pussy when she heard the sensual noises that escaped the blonde.

Kara pushed into Lena’s mouth, urging for more. “Oh, God. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop...” she begged.

Lena spread Kara’s lips with two fingers and flicked and sucked on her swollen clit, drawing out the filthiest moans.

Kara’s pretty moans were like music to Lena’s ears.

She pressed down harder, mouth engulfing Kara’s clit, and she did that thing with her tongue that always drove Kara over the precipice of pleasure.

It never failed.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck! Lena… I’m… I’m gonna…—

Lena stopped, using her favorite form of punishment and denying Kara the release she very clearly needed.

Kara cried out in frustration. “Ugh! I hate it when you do that…”

But Lena didn’t respond. She just resumed, this time dipping two fingers into Kara’s tight cunt as she ate her out.

Kara was a moaning and heaving mess. “Please… please, Lena…” Her voice was needy. So, so needy. “Please, Mistress… let me come… I’ll… I’ll be good… I’ll do anything… please just… let me come…”

Fuck, how Lena adored having her little devil beg. Lena would have given her anything she asked for right then and there. But that wasn’t how their relationship worked. Lena knew she had to keep her end of the bargain. Mistress was already lenient enough. If she became too merciful, how would Kara learn her lessons? Her little devil needed to be punished.

Lena fucked Kara with her mouth and fingers until the blonde reached the edge, and just as before, she stopped right when Kara was about to fall apart, keeping her from release again.

She did this to Kara a third time.

“Mistress, please!” Kara cried out. Her hands came down to her clit, and she began touching herself. “I can’t… I can’t take it anymore… oh, God. Please, Lena.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s wrist and stopped her. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” Her eyebrow shot up.

“Please… please, baby…”

Lena guided Kara’s hands to the woman’s knees and spread her legs even further apart. Kara was quite the flexible little thing. She looked like a marvel, legs dangling over the armrests and pussy on full display. Lena leaned down, kissing Kara everywhere but her throbbing clit, teasing and driving her mad. “Does my sweet girl need to come? How badly do you need it, darling?” She said, between kisses.

“Fuck, Lena. I can’t take it anymore… please, baby… please…” Kara said desperately.

“I can fuck you right now, baby. But that would mean double the strikes… you think your little ass can handle that?”

“Yes!” Kara didn’t hesitate to answer. “I can take it. Just please let me come right now… for fucks sake, Lena… I’m begging you… I’ll say the safe word if I have to.”

Lena was taken aback by Kara’s words. She could tell Kara wasn’t playing anymore. Orgasm denial was something Lena did often to Kara. Granted, never to the extent that it had gone this time, but Kara never seemed to have a problem with it before. However, now… perhaps Lena had taken it a bit too far. Not only was it made apparent by the almost-angry look on Kara’s face, but also by the threat the blonde had spoken.

Kara had never used the safe word. And Lena prided herself in that. But now… now Lena wanted to tuck Mistress away and give Kara what she needed.

Lena rose to her feet, and before Kara could protest she said: “You can touch yourself, darling. I’ll be right back.” She walked to the wall of toys and picked up the strap. The dildo was already secured on the ring, and so she put it on as quickly as possible, very aware of the pair of blue eyes watching her every move, waiting desperately for her to get back.

Lena didn’t bother with any lube. Kara was fucking soaked and more than ready for her.

“Lena, I’m too close… I can’t hold it…”

“Wait, baby… it’ll be worth it. Get up,” she said, as she came back to Kara.

“No. Fuck you. Moonstone. I’ve had enough.” Bratty Kara had come out to play. She began rubbing herself faster.

“Okay. Fine. Have it your way. If you’d rather come on your hands than on my cock… I’ll leave you to it then…” said Lena, arms crossed over her chest and eyebrow raised.

Kara bit her lip and her hand came to a stop. She rose to her feet quickly.

“I’m in charge now. Sit.”

Lena normally wouldn’t let this fly, but she deserved it for being such a tease. So she did as she was told, and she tucked Mistress away.

“Yes ma’am,” Lena said cheekily as she sat down on the thrown.

Kara didn’t care about how desperate she seemed. She immediately straddled Lena and kissed her filthily, tongue fucking her mouth.

Kara reached down and turned on the bullet inside the pocket of the strap, immediately drawing out a loud groan from Lena.

She lifted herself up and aligned the dildo at her entrance, wasting no time and slamming down hard on it.

“Ah!” Both women moaned in sync.

Kara began bouncing up and down erratically, desperately seeking quick relief. Lena put her hands on Kara’s hips, but the blonde grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the armrests, holding on as she fucked herself on Lena’s cock. Lena knew she would have nasty bruises on her wrists, but she would pay them back in kind later when she got to beat Kara’s pretty little ass.

Kara shut her eyes and her grip tightened around Lena’s wrists. “Fuck! Oh, fuck! Lena… Lena, I’m”—A long, obscene moan left Kara’s mouth and she convulsed, pushing Lena into the fires of her own climax.

“Kara! Fuck!” Lena cried.

The sight and sound of Kara coming undone on top of her was like something out of a dream. There didn’t seem to be an end to her little devil’s pleasure, and she kept going and going, until she came a second time and took Lena along for the ride once again.

“Fuck,” Kara breathed, chest rising and falling unevenly.

“Damn… I should do that more often,” Lena said devilishly.

“Like hell you will… don’t you fucking dare do that to me again.”

Both women laughed, out of breath.

“Did you…”

“Squirt?” Kara said as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and pulled her in for an embrace. “I did.”

“Fuck.”

“Mhmm… maybe you can make me do that again… after you punish me.” Lena couldn’t see Kara’s face, but she’d bet on her life that the blonde was smirking.

“You’re insatiable.”

“But so are you. Don’t deny it.”

“I’m not denying it.”

“So then punish me already. I know you’re itching to, my love.” Kara kissed Lena’s shoulder. “I promise I’ll be good… as long as you promise I can take my time with you after.”

“You can have anything you want.”

Kara pulled away slightly, keeping her face mere inches form Lena’s, and cupping her face. “There she is… my sweet Lena.” She kissed the tip of Lena’s nose. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what?”

“Your awful day at work.”

“How did you…?”

“You barely drink anymore, Lena… unless you’re stressed.” Kara gave Lena an _I-know-you_ look.

“Yeah, we’re definitely not talking about work right now…” Lena pulled Kara in for a heated kiss and began thrusting gently into Kara, as if trying to convince her to drop the subject.

But she didn’t need to try at all, because Kara immediately dropped the subject and began moving her hips.

“Now who’s… insatiable?” Kara moaned.

“You’re gonna be a good girl and come for me again, aren’t you?”

“Fuck, Lena…” Kara began riding the dildo sensually, taking her time.

“Just like that, darling… God, you take me so good, Kara… fuck… you love this, don’t you? You love having my cock inside you… such a good girl for your Mistress…”

“Christ, Lena, don’t stop… keep talking…”

“Does that feel good, baby? You like it when I fill you up?”

Kara sped up a bit. “Fuck yes… yes, Lena…”

“Say it.”

“I… I love it… I love it when you fill me up, baby.” Kara’s breaths were coming in and out unevenly. “Fuck, Lena… please don’t make me stop. Please…”

“No, darling, I won’t… keep going…”

“Are you still going to punish me?”

“Don’t think about that right now. Just come for me, sweet girl.” Lena felt Kara’s movements faltering and she decided to take the lead, gripping the blonde’s hips and thrusting into her.

The punishment could wait. She wanted to make her little devil come again.

“Yes, Mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think about this.  
> What would you like incorporated in these scenes?
> 
> I always listen to what y'all have to say, so... yeah. 
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wanderrorx) or [tumblr](https://wanderror.tumblr.com) for updates or if you guys just want to chat. (:


End file.
